1. Field
The present invention relates to a shift position display device, and relates specifically to a shift position display device displaying the present shift position of an automatic transmission arranged in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shift position display device arranged in a meter device and the like of a vehicle and displaying the shift position of an automatic transmission selected at present by a numerical figure, such as 1-6, has been known.
In Patent Literature 1 (JP-A No. 2000-97337), a shift position display device is disclosed which allows to light off the display of the shift position or to perform the display other than the numerical figure showing the shift position according to the kind of a failure when a failure occurs in the automatic transmission.
However, although the shift position display device described in the Patent Literature 1 could make an occupant recognize that a failure had occurred in an automatic transmission, it could not make the occupant recognize information more discriminatingly, for example, that the vehicle could not travel due to the failure, or that the vehicle could travel under a predetermined condition although the failure had occurred.